List of episodes
This is a list of episodes for Pan-Boy!, an American animated comedy television series. The first season first aired on July 5, 2011"Pan-Boy Season 1 episodes". TV Guide., and ended on April 17, 2012, while a second season aired on October 2, 2012, and ended on December 3, 2013. The series premiere episode "Voice Crack", was watched by 2.100 million viewers."Tuesday's Cable Ratings: "Teen Mom" Returns With Demo Victory". The Futon Critic. The series went on hiatus for five months, it eventually returned on June 5, 2014 with the first episode of Season 3, with a new timeslot with new episodes on Thursdays. A fourth, fifth, and sixth season would follow."Pan-Boy Renewed for More Seasons". TV Kids. World Screen. On December 13, 2016, Kelly Crews stated in a interview that the series was originally supposed to end after the special "An Epic Not-Really Conclusion Conclusion", but since Pan-Boy! was still a success, it continued for more seasons. On February 3, 2017, Cartoon Network renewed Pan-Boy! for a sixth season consisting of 40 episodes." 'Pan-Boy' Greenlit for Sixth Season". AWN. While there were rumors about the show ending after season 6, On August 6, 2018, Kelly Crews confirmed that the show is not ending and "may continue for at least two more seasons". The series is rated TV-PG in the United States, meaning it may contain some material that parents or guardians may find inappropriate for younger children. Programs assigned a TV-PG rating may include some inappropriate language, very little sexual content, suggestive dialogue, and/or moderate violence."TV Parental Control". Cartoon Network. As of July 8, 2019, 231 episodes have been aired. Series overview Episodes Pilot (2008) Season 1 (2011–12) Season 2 (2012–13) Season 3 (2014–15) Season 4 (2015–16) Special (2016) Season 5 (2016–17) Season 6 (2018–19) Future While there were rumors about the show ending after season 6, On August 6, 2018, Kelly Crews confirmed that the show is not ending and "may continue for at least two more seasons". On July 18, 2019, Cartoon Network revealed at Comic Con 2019 that Pan-Boy! is officially renewed for a seventh season consisting of 26 episodes, bringing the number of episodes up to 260. No release date has been announced at the moment. Proposed film A feature film based on Pan-Boy! was announced on June 2, 2015. While a synopsis and release date have not been released, it was revealed that Phil Lord and Chris Miller, who worked on The LEGO Movie, will be producing the movie. Aaron McCullough will have some involvement in writing and producing for the film, and Warner Bros. will be the movie's main distributor. In August 2015, Kelly Crews confirmed that Aaron McCullough is still working on the premise for the film, but there was "nothing official to announce yet." Despite evidence of continued work on it, the film is not officially in development yet. On February 20, 2019, Crews noted that "an [Pan-Boy!] movie was never officially announced." Cancelled episodes Season 2 These episodes were originally supposed to air as the first episodes of Season 2, After Titmouse Inc. lost the animation for the second season and that the new animation studio for the show, Rough Draft Studios, lost these two episodes. They will remain being cancelled. Shorts Pan-Boy! Minis (2013–14) These 4-minute shorts were aired between shows during 2013 to 2014. Pan-Boy's Halloween Activities (2016) These five 4-minute shorts were aired between shows throughout October 2016. Notes References